Love On a Rainy Day
by Bella286
Summary: **Traduction** de MoonlightSpirit. Après une dure journée,et alors que la pluie menace, Chloé veut juste rentrer chez elle. Mais Alek a d'autres projets en tête, et Chloé va vite découvrir à quel pt la pluie peut rendre les choses... intéréssantes.lol


_**Voici la traduction d'une nouvelle fic que j'aime beaucoup, **_**Love On a Rainy Day**_**, écrite par **_**MoonlightSpirit**_**. **_

_**Les passages en italique viennent de la chanson **_**Summer Rain de Matthew Morrison. **_ **C'est une petite scène sans grande prétention mais toute chouxx, le genre de scène ue j'aurais adoré voir dans la série. Malheureusement, la mauvaise nouvelle vient de tomber, elle ne sera pas reconduite pour une saison 2, il ne nous reste donc que les fics... J'espère que celle ci vous plaira!**_

_**¤ Love On a Rainy Day ¤**_

« Alek, dépêches-toi ! », lança Chloé avec impatience, les yeux rivés sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Elle n'avait pas pris de parapluie, et quelques gouttes commençaient déjà à tomber.

Ils étaient en train de s'entrainer quand de gros nuages noirs étaient apparus, ils avaient alors décidé d'interrompre l'entraînement pour la soirée. Déjà dans l'après midi, il avait fait chaud, le temps avait été lourd et humide, signe d'un orage à venir.

Chloé baissa les yeux vers la rue au pied de l'immeuble, et regarda les gens presser le pas et s'abriter de la pluie.

_On the rooftop thinking it's about to pour People run for shelter, trying to got you that storm_

« On a peur d'une petite averse ? », se moqua Alek derrière elle en la saisissant par les hanches, la faisant sursauter.

« Alek ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! », s'exclama t-elle en le frappant au bras.

« Oh allez, » sourit Alek, « je pensais que les filles adoraient le côté romantique d'un baiser sous la pluie ».

Quelques semaines plus tôt, sa remarque aurait fait rougir Chloé, mais récemment, Alek et elle s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et bien que son cœur s'emballait toujours à ses allusions coquines, elle y était préparée.

_But I got you with me, the sun behind me, so what are we leaving for?_ _Let's stay, let's get carried away_

« Et bien, cette fille la n'a pas envie de finir trempée jusqu'aux os », répliqua Chloé. Alek leva un sourcil.

« Tes yeux disent pourtant le contraire », lui murmura t-il alors, d'une voix séductrice empreinte de son accent anglais très sexy. « Ainsi que ton cœur… ». Chloé maudissait intérieurement l'ouïe surdéveloppée des Mais.

« Hmm, s'embrasser sur un toit », répondit-elle alors, en plaçant son index sur son menton d'un air moqueur, « et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? »

« J'en ai rien à faire », répliqua Alek, en la plaquant gentiment dos à la porte.

_Your eyes are begging me to touch you there_ _Could be a thousand people watching, but we don't care_

Alek plongea son regard dans celui de Chloé un instant. La lumière bleue de l'enseigne du magasin dont ils étaient sur le toit se reflétait sur son visage, dans ses yeux. Il arrivait encore à Alek d'être surpris de voir à quel point elle pouvait être belle. Avec ses cheveux légèrement mouillés qui lui tombaient sur le visage et devant ses grands yeux bleus, et ses joues rosies par leur proximité, elle était la créature la plus magnifique qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

_But I look at you tonight_ _So beautiful under these neon lights, yeah_ _Who needs Lover's Lane?_ _Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain_ _Oh oh, oh oh_ _In the summer rain_

Alek se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, à ce moment précis, sous la pluie battante. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, qu'elle s'enfuit ? le frappe ? voire les deux ?

Mais une chose était sure, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle réponde à son baiser, enroulant ses bras autours de son cou. D'une certaine manière, les nuages sombres, le vent rapide et la pluie battante ne faisaient qu'ajouter au romantisme de la scène. Il pouvait sentir le goût salé de la pluie sur ses lèvres douces, le vent diffusant l'odeur exaltante de Chloé jusqu'à lui. Ils étaient tous deux trempés en l'espace de quelques secondes, mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient s'en soucier.

_Nothing better than giving this all to you_ _And the weather's only adding to the mood_ _See the wind's blowing, the fire's going, both of us soaking wet_ _Let's stay, yeah, let's get carried away_

Les mains d'Alek glissèrent sur ses hanches, sur sa peau mouillée que son t-shirt découvrait. Chloé laissa échapper un soupir au contact de ses doigts, rompant leur baiser.

_Your eyes are begging me to touch you there_ _Could be a thousand people watching, but we don't care_

Délaissant sa bouche, Alek promena ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, dans son cou, déposant des baisers papillons ça et là. Chloé se demanda alors ce qu'il y avait de si spécial à propos de la pluie battante pour rendre tout cela si… excitant ?

_But I look at you tonight_ _So beautiful under these neon lights, yeah_ _Who needs Lover's Lane?  
>Right up on this rooftop, let's make love, in the summer rain<em>

_Oh oh, oh oh In the summer rain_ _Oh oh, oh oh_ _There's no place that I'd rather make l-l-l-love to you, right here on this roof_

Alek leva les yeux vers Chloé, prenant son visage entre ses mains. La lumière des néons se reflétant dans le bleu de ses yeux leur donnait un aspect féérique, d'un autre monde. Ses lèvres rosies par leurs baisers étaient entrouvertes, sa respiration plus rapide, gonflant sa poitrine à chaque inspiration.

Il l'aimait. Il avait su dès le moment où il l'avait vue pour la première fois qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

_Yeah, I look at you tonight_ _So beautiful under these neon lights, yeah_ _Who needs Lover's Lane?_ _Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain!_

Alek posa son front contre le sien pendant un instant blottis l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles entremêlés, ils savourèrent ce moment.

« Je t'aime Chloé King », murmura t-il avant même qu'il ne puisse empêcher les mots de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

_Look at you tonight_ _So beautiful under these neon lights, yeah_ _Who needs Lover's Lane?_ _Right up on this rooftop, let's make love, in the summer rain_

_Oh oh, oh oh_ _In the summer rain_

Ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui et à cet instant, Alek aurait pu jurer que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, attendant sa réponse.

« Je t'aime aussi Alek », murmura Chloé, un sourire illuminant son visage. Alek lui rendit son sourire, relâchant un souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé retenir. Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et l'embrassa, encore et encore, mettant tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis si longtemps dans chacun de ses baisers.

Chloé sourit contre ses lèvres, resserrant ses bras autours de son cou et alors qu'elle approfondissait leur baiser, se surprit à penser « Ca n'est pas si mal la pluie finalement… »

_Fin…_


End file.
